Cuando el Amor no es lo que Parece
by Sherrice Adjani
Summary: Miró en su interior, solo para descubrir con dolor que despues de tanto amarla, había llegado el momento de olvidarse de Riza, porque ella ahora le pertenecía a otro. Roy&Riza&Havoc. Una oportunidad S´il vous plaît


**Cuando el Amor no es lo que Parece**

****

Aunque todo pareciera normal en aquella oficina, que ahora daba la impresión de ser tan pequeña, lo cierto era que las cosas nunca antes habían estado peor.

Riza Hawkeye se preguntaba por cuantas horas mas sería capaz de continuar trabajando mostrándose indiferente, haciendo como si aquellos afilados y penetrantes ojos no estuvieran sobre ella desde hace días. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna y la hizo estremecerse ligeramente sobre su lugar al pensar en lo inevitable. ¿Acaso Roy Mustang había descubierto su "pequeño" secreto?. Claro que lo había hecho, últimamente las cosas se habían vuelto muy obvias, hasta el mas indiferente seguro lo sabría si se le hubieran planteado ocasiones como las del Coronel. Y si ese era el caso ¿Por qué no les había llamado la atención?.

Sintió como comenzaba a sumirse en una pesadez sentimental, aun mirando hacia la nada sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse; cuando se percato de esto meneó la cabeza y trato de desechar toda esa mezcla de sentimientos. Miro la hoja en la que se suponía trabajaba y se pregunto como había llegado esos garabatos sin sentido ahí. Cerro los ojos un instante y al siguiente la voz de su superior retumbaba en su cabeza.

**-"¿Cuanto mas pensaban ocultarlo Teniente Hawkeye?"-** Su tono aunque imperioso no detonaba molestia alguna.

Ella casi da un salto y sus ojos se ensancharon al escucharlo hablar. No era un reproche ni mucho menos, pero aquella pregunta tan bien formulada, porque todo dependía del énfasis que se le diera, asusto a la joven mujer

.**-"Ocultarle ¿que? Coronel"-** Pregunto no muy segura de querer escuchar la respuesta.

**-"No finja conmigo Teniente, nunca ha sido buena en eso. Se lo de su relación con el Teniente Havoc"-** Finalizo, sintiendo de pronto una extraña punzada en el pecho

**-"Lo lamento Coronel, estuvo mal no decirle nada, se que podemos meterlo en problemas...pero bien... Jean y yo hemos llegado a la conclusión que lo mejor será que yo me marche de la milicia**"- No supo en que momento se le facilito revelarle a su superior la verdad.

Pero al segundo siguiente se arrepintió, todo gracias a ese particular sentimiento que aun no lograba encontrarle un nombre en concreto, cuando el alquimista repeló su decisión con cierto enojo y desesperación si eso era posible.

-"¿Marcharse?, Havoc lo decidió y usted acepto, y como se supone que logre mis cometidos"-

Riza podía explicarse y era compresible que Roy estuviera molesto. Después de todo enterarse que entre dos de sus subordinados se hubiera desarrollado una relación, seguro no era agradable. Pero lo que no alcanzaba a comprender era ese minúsculo dejo de dolor que percibía en su voz.

**-"No es como dice Coronel, Jean no lo decidió, fue algo que mutuo. Además no me gustaría que la noticia de nuestra relación se propagase por todo el Cuartel, prefiero abandonar la milicia antes de que eso pase y ponga en riesgo la carrera de Jean"-** Se puso de pie y recorrió sus cosas, encaminándose a la salida y dando por finalizada la charla.

**-"Entonces lo único que le importa es lo que pueda pasarle a Havoc"-**

**-"Se equivoca no solo lo hago por él, acaso no escucho lo que le dije al inició de esto"-**

Y cuando Riza salió de la oficina, dejo a Roy...solo y haciéndolo sentir como el peor de los hombres, el mas estúpido, inepto, confundido y ¿adolorido?. Eso era posible, que él, el hombre que por nada del mundo interponía sus sentimientos... Ahora sintiera aquello. Y es que para Roy Mustang, la vida se conformaba de la siguiente manera. En su vida diaria lo que hiciera ya fuese en el trabajo o fuera de este, nunca se mezclaba con las emociones. ¿Entonces porque ahora comenzaba a sentirse miserable?.

Cerró los ojos y se masajeo las sienes, de pronto sintió un fuerte vacío en su alma y el cuerpo comenzó a dolerle. Seguro se trataba de una futura enfermedad. Si eso era. Prefirió creer que era eso, antes de aceptar la realidad.

_I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I __don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be __with you._

**----------------------------**

Se encontró con el Teniente en el lugar de siempre. Trato de sonreírle sin lograr ser muy convincente. Ese gesto mal logrado no pasó desapercibido por Havoc, que apenas la beso como acostumbraba, la interrogo.

**-"¿Se lo haz dicho?"- **Pregunto con su eterna amabilidad.

**-"No, si. Bueno él lo supuso y yo se lo confirme"- **Su voz se escuchaba conmocionada.

**-"Lo lamento linda, debí haber hablado yo con él. Siento que tengas que pasar por esto ...pero si tu..."-** Le murmuro mientras la estrechaba y apoyaba su rostro en sus rubios cabellos.

**-"No Jean, esta bien. Lo platicamos tantas veces, sabíamos que esto iba a pasar y fue mejor ahora que mas adelante. Seguro que el Coronel se ha decepcionado de ambos, pero lo tendrá que comprender tarde o temprano"- **

**-"¡¡Claro!! comprender que le robe el amor de su Teniente, que fui en contra de las leyes establecidas por los militares y sucumbí ante ti, mi querida Riza. Que tal vez las cosas pudieron estar a su favor..."- **Ahora en la voz de Havoc se apreciaba cierta melancolía.

**-"No fue así y lo sabes. Yo también me enamore de ti, me ayudaste tanto, estuviste cuando te necesitaba, cosa que él nunca hizo, ni siquiera se esforzó por conocerme fuera del cuartel. Su indiferencia y tu cariño me bastaron para enterrar lo que alguna sentí por él"- **

La separo lentamente, tal vez era vanidad de su parte, pero escucharla decir que lo amaba a él, por encima de Roy siempre le liberaba un peso del alma. Había luchado por tanto tiempo con él, librando una muda batalla por ganar el corazón de Riza.

Siempre la había amado, y su corazón se encogía de dolor cada que veía como sufría ella por el alquimista. Tal vez su intención nunca fue matar el sentimiento de amor que ella le profesaba a su superior, simplemente se había ofrecido como un amigo donde la rubia desahogaba sus penas, pero eso cambio cuando percibió como Riza lentamente dejaba de soñar con Roy, y comenzaba a ver por primera vez a Havoc como hombre.

La joven rubia tomo la iniciativa de besarlo, le gustaba tomarlo por sorpresa... Mostraba una apariencia como si aun continuase viviendo en un sueño, pero lo cierto era que todo era realidad.

Roy Mustang había muerto en el corazón de Riza Hawkeye, y ahora sabía que su felicidad se encontraba al lado de Jean Havoc. Cerro los ojos lentamente dejandose llevar entre las caricias del militar.

**---------------------------**

¿Comprometidos?

Había escuchado bien, Riza, su Riza estaba comprometida en matrimonio con su subordinado Havoc, aquel hombre que toda la vida le había sido fiel. Ahora sentía que ambos lo habían traicionado.

Arrugo entre su mano la invitación que había recibido, según entendía iban a hacer publico esa noche el compromiso, rodeados solo de un grupo selecto de amigos, y él estaba incluido.

Estrujo con todas sus fuerzas el papel, y en ese momento sintió ganas de llorar por primera vez por una mujer.

Era un estúpido, demasiado tarde se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacía su Teniente, la amaba, de eso no le quedaba ahora ninguna duda¿si no? de que otra forma se explicaba esas ligeras lágrimas que ahora surcaban su rostro.

¿Pero porque había dejado pasar tanto tiempo para admitirlo?. Desde el día que Hawkeye le había confesado su relación con Havoc, Roy despertó de su mundo de ensueño donde imaginaba que ella nunca estaría con alguien mientras no fuese él, ahora que despertaba a la realidad, no le agrado lo crudo de ésta.

Cuando acepto toda esa sarta de discursos acerca de las leyes en contra de relaciones entre militares, lo hizo porque creía que eso era sencillamente imposible. Que alguien terminara enamorándose de su igual, era absurdo. Pero en ese tiempo no se imaginaba él en semejante problema.

Había aceptado esas leyes, alguien las había creado y sonaban bien, pero nadie le había entregado a Roy el manual donde se le explicaba al corazón que tenía prohibido enamorarse de su compañera de trabajo, en el mejor de los caso tampoco estaba el manual para aprender a olvidarla. Se dio cuenta de cuan ridículas eran esas leyes, sencillamente no se podían cumplir cuando uno se enamoraba.

Salió corriendo hacia el apartamento de ella. Tal vez, aun no todo estaba perdido. Y de cualquier modo tenía que convencerse que aquello no era una broma de mal gusto.

**-------------------------**

Cuando la puerta se abrió Roy sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Riza se encontraba ahí entre el umbral de su departamento y el pasillo, vistiendo un resplandeciente vestido corto y algo escotado para el gusto del militar, el color ciruela resaltaba su pie y su cabello bien arreglado en una cola baja le otorgaba un aspecto celestial.

-"Riza por favor, dime que no es verdad"-

El corazón de la mujer se quebró ante esa suplica y ojos desolados. Pero por extraño que le pareciera no experimento ningún sentimiento ajeno a la gratitud.**-"Lo lamento coronel, pero todo es verdad"-**

**-"No, Riza, dime que no lo amas mas de lo que me amas a mí"-**

**-"¿Que lo amaba Coronel?" -**No supo en que momento quedo aprisionada entre la pared de su sala y los brazos de Roy. Había estado mirando hacia abajo, pero alzo su vista hasta encontrar lo ojos cristalinos de Roy y responderle con la mayor sinceridad. **-"Es verdad, hubo una época en que lo ame, pero su indiferencia, las reglas y su postura acabaron por matar ese sentimiento. Lo siento Roy, de todos los hombres termine enamorándome de dos militares, nunca quise lastimarló por eso calle ese amor, pero no puede hacer lo mismo por lo que ahora siento por Jean"- **

**-"¿Entonces? era cierto, tú me amaste una vez y yo mismo te obligué a olvidarme. Pero no puedo hacer lo mismo contigo Riza, te amo y no soporto lo que esta pasando ¿como fue que te perdí¿cómo fue que Havoc gano tu corazón?"-**

**-"Simplemente paso Roy. Son cosas que ninguno de los dos podía saber"-**

Ninguno de los dos supo cuando sus labios se encontraron. Aunque ambos estaba seguros de quien lo había iniciado. Roy sostuvo con sus manos la nuca de Riza, incitándola a profundizar aquel beso, cuando sintió que Riza le correspondía sin oponer resistencia como lo fue en un principio, deslizo sus manos por el cuerpo de la mujer, pasando de sus hombros a sus pechos y de ahí a sus caderas. Antes de que siquiera sus manos se deslizaran por debajo de su vestido se detuvo en seco.

Se había dado cuenta que Riza estaba sin moverse, todas aquellas respuestas afirmativas que creyó, fueron solo un impulso desesperado por apartarse de ella. Derrotado apoyo su rostro en el hombro de ella, y pregunto con voz tranquila.

-"En realidad lo amas ¿cierto?. Riza él... Havoc te ha tocado"-

-"Es mi prometido y pronto seré su esposa. Lo amo y él a mí, así que es natural que allá estado con él"-

-"Entendiendo. Por favor discúlpame Hawkeye, discúlpame frente a Havoc por no estar con ustedes, pero no podría. Les deseo lo mejor a ambos. Hasta nunca"-

Y sin decir mas se separo de ella y abandono el departamento. En el pasillo se encontró con Havoc pero siguió de frente sin dirigirle la palabra.

Encontro a Riza, en el mismo lugar donde había estado con Roy, su mirada perdida y el ligero temblor que comenzaba a notársele, hizo que la sangre se le helara a Havoc. Se acerco a ella estrechándola nuevamente en sus brazos, hablándole y temiendo lo peor.

-"Será mejor que olvidemos todo linda, creo que no importa cuanto me esfuerce nunca podré sobrepasar a Roy. La elección es tuya, la que sea estoy seguro que será la mejor para los tres. Te amo Riza, pero creo que ni en eso pude competir contra él. Adiós "-

Beso su frente y como lo hiciera Roy, Havoc se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida.

Su mano permaneció unos minutos en el pomo de la puerta cuando escucho la voz de Riza.

Y entonces supo que la esperanza renacía en él... en su corazón

O

Moría en ese momento...en ese cuarto?.

**-"..."-**

_You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she __thought up that I should be with you.  
_

_But it's time to __face the truth,  
I will never be with you._

James Blunt - You´re Beautiful

* * *

Este fic surgió por uno de esos extraños caprichos que surgen en uno. Si en realidad no me gusta el Riza&Havoc, no se que hago escribiendo esto, pero por un lado me gusto torturar un tanto a Roy. Aunque no lo suficiente, e ahí él porque de ese final. Prefiero que cada una de ustedes elija el que mejor le parezca.

Y sobre todo espero que les allá gustado el fic. A mí me gusto pero me siento rara, imaginándome a Riza con Havoc, hmm espero que después de esto salga para siempre de mi mente.

Gracias por su tiempo

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


End file.
